She Who Runs With Wolves
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Bella gets a shocking surprise and some new perspective after Edward ditches her in New Moon. T for cursing and canonically attempted suicide.
1. First Phase

**This is a famous prompt that I feel like putting my own spin on and I finally know how to. "What if Bella was a Wolf." Now, in this case it occurs when the wolves first begin to shift at the beginning of New Moon so Twilight went normally. Enjoy and review! -Cinderfire**

The Quileutes were quite surprised when an outsider joined their ever-growing pack of shifters. At first, Sam was wary of Bella. This was the girl who, not two weeks ago, he had picked up in the middle of the forest where her vampire boyfriend left her for dead. What was she doing in his Pack? And she was a female Shifter, something that had never occurred in their history before then. Her grey and white form was a complete contrast to his pure black one, and once she finished her "I just shifted into a giant canine!" panic attack, Bella was ecstatic. Apparently she'd grown up loving fantasy stories of vampires and werewolves and that was a small part of what attracted Edward to her in the first place. The other part being that she met his family and thought they were awesome.

Sharing a headspace with Bella Swan was definitely an experience, and it gave him insight on their former supernatural neighbors. Even though he saw Edward Cullen as a foolish jerk, he had come to not mind the others as much. The doctor and his mate were the closest thing to actual parents Bella had, despite the fact that she knew Charlie was doing his best. Sam made the mistake of asking about her mother and Bella rolled her eyes.

Renée Dwyer and mother did not belong in the same sentence. Not when her eternal dizziness forced Bella into the role of caretaker at an early age. The woman wasn't anywhere near Special Needs, but sometimes Bella thought she might be…

 **Are you alright?** Sam's voice jerked her out of her own frazzled thoughts and she nodded.

 _Fine. Just thinking._

 **Race you back to Emily's?**

 _You're on!_

She was rather cautious about liking Emily. Not because of who she was, because the scarred young woman took everything in stride and was still willing to show a bit of backbone towards her husband. Emily hated that Sam ditched what would have been a wonderful life for someone he barely knew as much as Bella did, but she succumbed to the power of imprinting just as Bella knew she would, and found nothing more to be upset about.

Imprinting sucked for the ones left behind, because there was literally no choice involved. It was one of the things she found that she despised about this new life, but as much as she hated what he did to her, Bella could only hope that she imprinted on Edward, because she didn't want to imagine being so trapped with someone she barely knew. Edward and his family were safe, at least. Familiarity would serve her well.


	2. Helping the New Kids

Paul and Jared were the next to phase, and they took it about as well as Sam had. While it was kind of fun to watch in Paul's case, it was sad to see that neither of them had much in the way of control. Paul had a temper on him, and while she knew the shifts were linked to high emotions, it was different to see someone burst into their wolf so violently. The shaking was something she knew of personally, but the pain Paul was in was a mystery to her.

 _Don't fight it._ She offered softly _. Let it happen and it will go smoother. Not as much pain._

*Who are you?!* He demanded. She wasn't there the first time he shifted, so it was only right of him to be wary. She'd definitely flipped out when she started hearing thoughts that weren't hers in her head.

*YOU'RE A GIRL?!* The silver wolf screeched in shock. *All the legends say **sons** of the previous Pack!*

 _And what does that tell you?_ She purred, amused. She never knew what to call the low rumble in her throat, but purr seems to fit it nicely.

*But you're a girl!*

 _I also don't know how I got here. As far as I know, my parents are Renée Dwyer and Charlie Swan, and neither of them cheated, from what I could get. I asked them myself._

*Looks like we've got ourselves a mystery!* Paul bared his teeth in a wolfy grin and bounced from paw to paw.

 **First thing's first we've got a patrol.** Sam chuckled. **We're showing them the river border, Bells. You think you'll be okay with that?**

 _I shouldn't have a problem with it and if I do then you'll know_. Bella replied smoothly. Girl or not, there was no need to be overemotional. Especially when there was a logic to them leaving. They had broken the rules, allowed one of their coven to fraternize with a human, and she hadn't been safe around Edward. Not when he was so young and uncertain. If Bella ever saw him again, they'd be having a nice long chat about appropriate ways to act around people and getting what you want, because looking back, a lot of what he tried to do was to scare her off from the others, to keep her sheltered, to himself, and under the impression that vampires were dangerous.

/They are dangerous./ Jared scoffed as we trotted along the border.

/Why would you want to hang with a bunch of bloodsuckers?/

 _Because this group wasn't all that bad. I actually fell in love with the youngest. I don't regret it at all, if I'm being honest. They're an amazing group of people, and I can only hope for half of the bond they share_. She murmured as they padded along.

 _God, I hope he's my imprint. I don't know what would happen if it were anyone else._

*You fell in love with a vampire?!* Paul exclaimed angrily. Bella whimpered and shook her head. The ringing in her ears was not a fun feeling.

 **Settle down, Paul! No need to be so loud.** Sam whined.

*But she was sleeping with the enemy! Literally!*

 _I was not!_ Bella roared. _Now shut up about the Cullen's and keep on the lookout for actual threats!_ The grey and white wolf snapped.

/You're not the Alpha! You can't tell us what to do!/ Jared objected. /Especially not having made such a ridiculous choice. I mean honestly, who falls in love with something that could kill them in a heartbeat?/

Sam flinched and Bella narrowed her eyes, thoughts blazing with anger.

 _You have no right to criticize my choice. At least I have one. And for the record, you just insulted every single imprint the past, present, and future members of this pack may come across, so you would do well to think before you speak._

She turned her attention back to Sam.

 _At this point, I'm sure even Leah doesn't blame you now._

 **They have a point**. The black Alpha mused.

 _They have to learn._ Bella insisted _. Go find Emily, Sammy. We'll finish the border patrol._

 **I can't leave you alone-.**

 _What they lack in experience, they make up for in instinct and numbers. We'll be fine. You should get back, see what everyone's up to. I think this last set of five are close to phasing._

 **I do have some questions for the Elders… Howl if you see anything, even a shadow**. Sam ordered. The trio nodded and the dark wolf wheeled into the forest before he had second thoughts.


	3. Expanding the Pack through Tragedy

**Warning: Minor warning and reference to Canon attempted suicide. If this disturbs you, do not read it.**

True to Bella's word, the Pack ended up with five new members over the course of the next few months. Embry, Quil and Jacob all shifted within days of each other, while Seth and Leah burst into their wolf forms during breakfast one morning at the dining room table. Leah was sick of being told to get over her lost love and Seth was overwhelmed by the mixed emotions that surrounded him.

Unfortunately, Harry suffered a heart attack and there was nothing the doctors could have done to prevent it. A combination of stress and poor eating habits did him in, but no amount of consolation could change Leah's mind. She was convinced that she had killed her father.

 _It's not your fault._ Bella offered quietly. The grey she-wolf had taken off not moments after the funeral was finished, and Bella, having decided that going was not in her best interest, chose to lope the territory in an effort to clear her thoughts. Good thing, too, because Leah was crushed all over again.

(Who are you?)

Bella padded to where Leah sat, despondent, and nudged the broken she-wolf to shaky paws.

(Where are you taking me?!) The Quileute girl demanded.

 _To my house. We can talk easier there. You won't feel so burdened because it's somewhere you've never been. It holds no meaning for you._

Leah nodded warily.

(Lead the way.)

For some reason, Jacob had been let in by Charlie, and had the audacity to answer her phone. Bella shifted back easily, throwing on the long shirt and tugging on her sweatpants, glad for the idea of the cotton leotard and tights that stayed with her through the shift.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She roared, having heard Edward's voice on the other end. The way Jacob had phrased it, her former lover would think she was dead, and knowing the young vampire as she did, he wouldn't take that well.

"Get out, you bastard! Do you know what you just did?!"

"I ran the bloodsucker off." Jacob smirked proudly.

"You signed his death sentence, you waste of space!" Bella snarled.

"So? We're better off without him. He's a menace!"

"If he truly loved her, then he won't take that well." Leah offered. "I know if it were Sam and I a few weeks ago, I'd be ready to throw myself off a cliff."

"Which is exactly how he feels." The senior Shifter growled as she punched redial again. The phone rang and she hung up the first call to answer the second. Alice was frantic, and Bella nodded along.

"Come pick me up! I have to tell my dad."

"Dad!" She screeched when she hung up for the second time. Charlie, confused by all the commotion, was halfway down the steps when she called for him.

"Edward is about to kill himself and his family can't reach him but they know where he is. Alice just asked me to go with her to stop him. I'll take whatever you have to say when I get back, but I have to go now or we won't get to him and he can't just die!"

"Go, Bella." He insisted. "I heard most of what just happened, and it sounds like he still loves you. A lot. We'll talk when you get back."

"Thanks dad love you!" Bella blurted as she raced toward the yellow Porsche Alice was driving. They tore away faster than a racecar and Charlie turned a stony glare on Jacob.

"If you truly loved Bella, you would have let her be and if she felt the same, she would have come to you in her own time. She obviously still has feelings for Edward, and while I don't like him, that kind of dedication, the willingness they just showed? People would search the ends of the Earth to find someone who would do half of that for them, so don't you dare tear my daughter's world apart for some crush she'll never return, and you better pray to God that Edward Cullen is still alive. I'll be surprised if Bella lets you around the house anytime soon. She looked ready to rip your face off."

And perhaps Charlie Swan knew more than they thought.


	4. To the Rescue

The car couldn't move fast enough and the plane couldn't move fast enough and Bella prayed that noon, the time Alice predicted, would not come anytime soon. Apparently the Volturi weren't so eager to grant Edward his wish, so now he was trying to force their hand. That wouldn't go over well at all.

They met some Guards as they got closer to Volterra, darkly cloaked and faces hidden from the sun.

"Can you take us to the Castle?" Bella shouted over the din of the car. One of them lifted their head, a large, brawny man about ten times Emmet's size.

"I assume you're here to join the festivities?"

"My boyfriend is about to make you kill him, now can you take us to the Castle?!" Bella implored.

The Guard nodded and they abandoned the car. They were led through back alleys and stuck to the shadows until the Guards were forced to retreat.

"He's that way!" Alice screeched, pointing toward the fountain. Bella was off like a shot, weaving through the crowd that was heading the other way, and screaming her lungs out.

"Edward!" She howled as she raced toward him. "Get back! They'll see you!" She panted. "Edward!"

That made the golden-eyed vampire pause, and he was confused for long enough that Bella crashed into him at full speed, forcing him back towards the door.

"Oh my God, you idiot!" She murmured into his bare chest. "God, I almost lost you… we should go back inside before the sun gets any further. I'm sure the Volturi will want to speak with us."

Bella led her stunned boyfriend back towards the large door, where the Guards from the door waited.

"It is good that you got to him in time." The man from before offered quietly. "We would have an epidemic on our hands had you not been as swift."

"We know the rules, sir." She informed the larger man. "But he was desperate, and as such he had no real concept of the repercussions this would have."

"You best tell that to our Masters." One of the shorter Guards let their hood down to reveal golden locks pulled into a ponytail, striking ruby glare a contrast to her childlike face.

They were escorted to what was apparently the throne room, where the three rulers of the Vampire world sat, stone-like save for the hardening of their respective gazes and the eventual movement that would follow.

"I see you found your mate." The dark-haired one on the left chuckled, delighted. "Good, good! It would have been such a shame to lose a wonderful talent like yourself."

Bella fought back a growl. These people were supposed to be royalty, and it wouldn't do well to anger them, but she didn't like the way he was talking about Edward. Like he was an object to be coveted and not a person who could make his own decisions.

"And just who are you?" The snowy-haired one in the middle demanded. Apparently she hadn't done as good a job of keeping her emotions in check as she originally wanted.

"My name is Bella Swan, sir. My tribe and I are shapeshifters, and we take on the form of wolves."

"Interesting… would you mind a demonstration?" Aro asked.

"I need your word first, that we will be let go without further delay and that we will not be held responsible for any requests or actions from this point forth."

"You have it. The leader of the three insisted, practically vibrating with curiosity.

Bella nodded and turned to Edward and Alice.

"Go stand by the guards closest to the entrance and don't move until I'm done."

Alice nodded and dragged a protesting Edward as far away as possible. Next, Bella approached the large guard from earlier.

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can." She said.

"What?!" Edward snapped, writhing against the combined strength of Alice and another guard.

"Excuse me?" The guard scoffed. "I'd snap you in half!"

"And that's the point, sort of. My wolf comes out as a result of me being in danger. To protect me I get bigger and furrier, grow sharper teeth and claws. Like you have your strength and venom to protect you if you ever got attacked. So hit me. Or try."

The shorter guard, the blonde, child-like one, sneered and stared at Bella, as if seeming to concentrate in something. Apparently she didn't get what she wanted, because she snarled and lunged for the brunette with a furious expression. Bella reared up to meet the girl with a determined look on her face. The girl didn't get all that close, because gone was the determined brunette. In her place stood a large grey and white canine that simply pinned the girl under one of her giant paws, regarding the girl with a cold stare. After holding this position for a few heartbeats, She whipped around to face the three kings, approaching the one who asked in the first place.

She loped to the foot of the throne and loomed to her full height, allowing him to reach her at an arm's length. He did, and she was able to feel the exact moment he touched her mind. She spoke then.

 _May we take our leave now?_

"I can't see a thing, but you somehow spoke to me. How is that?"

 _I don't pretend to know how your powers work, or how my mind reacts. I simply wish to go home. Will you keep your word, Vampire King?_

"Indeed I shall." The dark haired leader nodded and released the wolf's snout from his featherlight grip. Bella backed away from the throne, not daring to break the man's gaze until Edward and Alice were within reach of her. Aro flicked a hand and the doors to the Throne Room were closed. The Guards led them up and out of the castle and Bella was relieved to find the night's cool breeze sift through her hair.

"We leave you here." The main Guard, whose name she learned to be Felix, informed them. A look around revealed that they were at the airport, having run for the last few minutes in the cover of night.

"Thank you." Bella offered quietly.

"We enforce the laws. There is nothing to be thankful for."

She let them have the last word as they disappeared.


	5. Return to Fear

The flights passed by in a blur, mostly because she was sleeping. Phasing, coupled with the events of the day, had drained her. She avoided Edward and Alice as much as she could when she woke up. She didn't know how to feel about them yet. The fact that everyone was so willing to pack up and go proved their true intentions, and she saw no reason for further interaction when they were so ready to leave at a moment's notice. What kind of people had she surrounded herself with? Why had she been so blind?

"You're pretty indecisive right now." Alice offered as they headed for the second gate. "Care to share what's wrong?"

"You're not going to like the answer." Bella snorted.

"I'm sure whatever it is, we can take it." The pixie insisted.

"It's something all of you should hear, and I only want to say it once."

"Patience is a virtue, Alice." Edward scoffed. Bella hadn't looked him in the eye since she first laid eyes on him in Volterra. She was too afraid of how he'd react. Everyone hated the unknown. Edward might be a jerk, but he was something of a safe zone. She knew what to expect with him and wasn't willing to give that up just because he made a mistake.

Bella continued to avoid the siblings' curious gazes. She wondered what they would think if they knew what she was planning. She wasn't even sure herself what she was planning. Apparently that was the fun part.

* * *

The vampires embraced each other like the true family they were, and the parents caught her gaze.

"Thank you." Esme murmured lowly. Edward or Alice must have informed them of her new status.

Bella shrugged and made for the exit. Her phone was still in her pocket. She would call Charlie and ask him to take her to the Rez. She couldn't wait to tell the others about Volterra, if only to see their reactions.

* * *

Sam was furious, but she couldn't tell at who more. Jacob for being so foolish or Bella for going to the belly of the beast. Jacob had already gotten his reaming out, and every member of the Pack could hear Sam howl his head off about how ridiculously impulsive Bella was.

"You can't just go off without any warning whatsoever!"

"There was no time, Sam! Edward was about to kill himself and take the vampire world down with him. People think we're all myths. How the fuck do you think they'd react if you trotted up to them and said 'hey, I can turn into a giant wolf!' It wouldn't work out because humans believe we're all imaginary! Stories made up to explain what goes bump in the night. They don't know we exist, Sam, and Edward was about to ruin that completely. I don't give a damn what you think of me running off because I did what I had to do. You don't know how lucky we got." I shivered.

"So they know we're shifters."

"They've always known about shapeshifters. We're nothing special in the grand scheme of things."

"So now what are you going to do?"

"I need a day off."

"You look like shit. Take the rest of the week. Go play with your vamps and whatnot. Sleep, Isabella. We don't need you dead on your paws."


	6. Explanations

Bella was met with curious stares and Rosalie's usual when she approached the Cullen's house. They previously sat inside, but a few of them shifted around as she approached and Edward opened the door. Good. Her hand reeled back and with a satisfying pop, his face went sideways. He stared in shock, backing away as she pressed closer.

"You are an idiot." She growled lowly. "Do you know why you are an idiot, Edward?"

The bronze-haired vampire shook his head rapidly, the orange of his eyes blurring from side to side and a stricken look on his face. While she considered it a good thing that he'd never been hit before, she couldn't help but sigh in annoyance because that meant that he didn't get corrected all that often.

"What did we just spend the last few days doing, Edward?"

"We were in Volterra." He muttered softly, eyes wide.

"And what were we in Volterra for, Edward?"

"To bring me home."

"Not exactly. I should probably be more specific. What did you go to Volterra to do, Edward?"

"Die." He snorted, voice a little louder.

"For what?"

"I thought-." He cut himself off and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You thought…" She prompted.

"The boy on the phone made it sound like you were dead."

"Yes, and Jacob is an asshole who I will absolutely be dealing with, but that's not the point right now. Come sit with me, Edward. You might be able to pull off the whole statue thing, but a sculpture I am not."

They got situated with the rest of the family surrounding them, watching curiously. Edward only had eyes for Bella and the she-wolf focused on her mate. Her mate, whom she had imprinted on at the door but was too angry to realize it.

"What's suicide, Edward?"

"Is there a point to this?" He growled, rolling his eyes.

"Absolutely, now answer the question or I'll make you regret this more than you already do."

"People kill themselves."

"What did you try to do in Volterra?"

"Die."

"Because."

"He said you were dead!" Edward snapped out.

"He said Charlie was at a funeral and that I was gone. Gone as in coming back to the house from helping to bury my father's best friend. Jacob had no business being in my house, but again, not the point." At this rate, Bella was more trying to keep herself anchored and not storming to La Push to kill one of her Pack members.

"Why would you listen to him? Why not check with Alice, or ask to speak with me? Why not talk to your parents before you did something stupid? Before you go storming off to do something so extremely dangerous that you would not only get yourself killed, but the rest of us. I understand that you weren't thinking clearly, but consider this: you had to ask someone to kill you. You have to run across multiple continents and travel an ocean to get to a place to ask someone to kill you. That probably should have made you think twice. After all, fire pretty much takes care of everything, doesn't it?"

"Yep." Jasper scoffed.

"Then why not build one? No one would have to know where you were, no one would be able to stop you from doing what you wanted. But you went the long way and almost exposed every living fairy tale walking this Earth, our families included. Because humans don't believe in vampires and werewolves, in shifters and fairies. We're all myths. The second we start being real? We're dead. So consider yourself damn lucky that your sister was smart enough and I was fast enough to save you from doing that, because you would be the first to go whether I was alive or not. And then the rest of your family would be looking to fill the gaping, Edward-sized hole that you left in any way they knew how. Until the Volturi came for them as well. Or the Humans. Or the werewolves. Or whoever else would hate their guts because the overdramatic youngest lost his entire mind!" She scoffed. "But I digress. Now, as a result of my new shifted status, there are a few things I realized, namely that you are my imprint so I'm stuck with you for as long as we end up living, which seems to me like the fast track to forever. Right now, I have a problem with that. Namely that you overreact to the tiniest of things which will stop because I will not tolerate it. For starters, even when I was human you were trying to run me off. My goal wasn't to be a vampire at first. I met you, we liked each other, we got to know each other, we went out. I didn't care what you thought your family was capable of. And even if you wanted me to be careful, breaking up with me in the middle of the forest and leaving me there was not the way to go. So yes, we have some issues to work out. You're going to be less overprotective and dramatic and we're going to work on communication. I also need to know how long you plan to stay in Forks, because imprint or not, I have priorities. I'm not just going to pack up all my stuff to go chase some ridiculous dream of happily ever after, especially when I'm just getting over the fact that I was basically codependent on a bunch of strangers. Ugh, can I say Stockholm syndrome much?"

The last part was meant more for herself, but Alice flinched and Esme nodded sympathetically.

"We wouldn't dare to ask you to. We left because Edward thought someone else was catching onto the fact that we weren't human and would try to expose us, but time away made us realize that he was overreacting." Esme informed me.

"We have enough experience with everyone's gifts to determine a threat when one is presented, and we did what we always did. Our leaving wasn't anything against you. It was always going to be Edward's decision of how you would fit in, because he brought you into our world. Apparently he didn't put as much thought into it as we thought he should have." Carlisle mused.

"And in hindsight I shouldn't have latched onto the first group of people I considered remotely stable because that's never worked out for me." Bella scoffed. "But if you're still willing to have me around and if you don't mind the attitude adjustment I'll be having Edward undergo, I would like for you to stay as long as you can."

* * *

 **This is what I have so far and I'm not sure how to end it and do the rest of the series so some insight would be nice. Do you think it's going too fast? Should I add another scene before I go on to Eclipse? Answers to these determine where this story goes, so please review. Thank you!**

 **Cinderfire**


	7. Secrets and Rage

**Thank you to all who are following and have reviewed and favorited this story. I hope I don't disappoint. -Cinderfire**

* * *

Charlie was waiting when she got back, and in a move that was normally uncharacteristic of him, he hugged her with all his strength and kissed her forehead.

"I'm probably grounded." Bella grumbled. Charlie stepped back and shook his head, eyes glistening.

"You stood up for what you believe in. You saved a life, completed a family. It helps that you told me where you were going, and I kicked Jacob out. You can deal with him however you want, but what he did was unacceptable. I kind of figured that the boy still had feelings for you, even if he did make ridiculous choices. I bet Carlisle and Esme will be giving him the punishment of his life."

"For sure." She snickered. "Um, Dad."

Charlie's calm and easygoing attitude about everything made me think that he could know more than we thought he did. If he were anyone else, Bella would probably be grounded for life because she'd basically spent the summer running around at all hours before promptly racing off to find a lost boyfriend (imprint, have to get used to that.) She hadn't actually told him where she was going, just that Edward needed her, and Leah told her what Charlie growled to Jacob as they left the house.

"I'm proud of you, kid. You scared me to death, running off like that, but you did the right thing."

"I would like to think so." I offered.

"Word is, you and Leah have been running with that pack of boys in La Push. They some new friends or something?"

"Yeah. After I figured out that it was Sam who helped me out earlier in the year, I wanted to say thanks. He's pretty cool. We're not, like, super close and there are kids my age. Jacob and his friends joined us a few weeks ago and we just… have fun." She offered weakly.

"Good to know, kid." He chuckled.

Bella was called for a patrol about an hour later, and Charlie nodded his consent.

"Try and be back before sunset, kid, and have Sam call me if you aren't. If Leah's there then you can stay the night."

"Of course! Thank you, dad." She murmured, hugging him fiercely before racing out the door.

* * *

" _It's time you knew."_

 _Charlie had no idea what his old friend was talking about and why he was acting so strangely. Billy had come over to watch the game as always, and there was news of a bonfire that Bella and Jacob wanted to go to. He chuckled, recalling many a time that Billy had dragged him to one of those. They were fun, he remembered. The fires themselves were beautiful, and once he'd been so entranced that he tried to reach out and touch… he was lucky that Billy had the sense to locate one of the older boys, because that could have gone badly. No one much liked him being on the Rez, though the few who did welcomed him with open arms, like Billy's mother, Clara. His father took one look at Charlie and all but shoved him out the door. He'd been too scared to ask why ever since, big maybe that was part of the reason Billy was being so fidgety now._

" _Stay safe." He ordered both of them. "You don't know what's around the corner tonight."_

 _Perhaps the legends he'd been told as a child were haunting him now that he had his own children, but he'd never put much stock into what the Quileute Elders had to couldn't talk to animals and shapeshifters weren't real._

" _Knew what." Charlie scoffed, irritated. Billy was one of the Quileute elders now, and if there was anything he had to tell Charlie, that time had passed long along. Their parents were dead, and they were grown. There was no need to go digging up old secrets._

" _I didn't know before, because I was too young, they said, and apparently it was some sort of secret, but apparently now I'm trusted enough to be let in on a secret that's been kept for decades. Decades and they never told us a damn thing!" Billy scowled._

" _Have you been drinking, old friend?" Charlie wondered._

" _Hell no, but when I'm done with this we might want to start." His friend sneered._

" _I think we might be brothers, Charlie." Billy choked out._

" _Of course we are. We've been looking out for each other since we were six."_

" _Well yes, that too, but I think we might actually be brothers."_

 _Charlie stiffened._

" _And what gave you a crazy idea like that?" He asked cautiously._

" _Think about it, you were allowed on the Rez. No one is allowed on the Rez and they never let your parents come. Only you. It was always us they glared at when we went to bonfires, like we weren't supposed to be there. But then why the hell would they let you on the Rez if we weren't supposed to be there? They've shot down outsiders plenty of times, even if they had been invited by others. So what about you? I asked some of the others on the Council. Rumor has it that one of my parents had an affair and that's why they let you in, because they think you could be the kid they lost."_

" _And how much do you wanna bet that's true?" Charlie scoffed. "Your father hated me, Billy. That's no reason to go assuming-."_

" _I asked my dad's friend, Jacklan, and he told me everything. Apparently there_ was _an affair. My dad had a woman on the side, and when my mom found out, she went ballistic, right along with the rest of the Tribe. And rightfully so. We take our vows seriously, and what's worse is that he brought an outsider into the fold. This isn't the first time someone's done that, but it was the most recent at the time. When mom heard that the woman was pregnant, she was invited to stay on the Rez until the baby was born. She could become part of the Tribe if she was accepted. Apparently she hadn't known Dad was married, just thought he had a busy job. Figures. " Billy sneered._

" _But I have parents!" Charlie blurted out. "And they never told me, in never got a hint that I was ever adopted. I grew up in Forks right alongside you. How the fuck did we not know any of this?!" Charlie snapped. "And if that's the case then where is my mother?"_

 _Billy shook his head._

" _I'm sorry, Charlie. I don't know what happened to her, and I don't know who does. People sure are good at keeping secrets around here." Billy grumbled._

" _I'll say." Charlie snorted._

" _You wanna start that drinking now? I don't think I can go home just yet." Billy admitted._

" _I'm not going for the beer tonight, buddy, but the couch is all yours."_

Charlie shook himself out. No way in hell was his little girl a werewolf, legends be damned. He'd have to see it for himself.

* * *

Bella raced into the trees, grey and white paws thrumming against the ground.

The others weren't far away now. She could hear them as clear as day in her head.

 _What's up, guys?_

 **There's been this weird scent around the river. Not one of theirs, Bells, I know that. OK don't recognize this one at all. Maybe you might? I know you're not the end all be all for vampires, but you do have a bit more experience than the rest of us.** Sam offered. Bella nodded.

 _Show me. If I can't place it then they might be able to._

Even though she wasn't too sure about how the Cullens would receive her now that they had time to think on the secret. After all, the Tribe did think they were supposed to be enemies.

 **Oh, and congratulations on the imprint, Bella. A bit unusual for my tastes, but you've always been your own person. I'm glad things worked out.**

Bella laughed, and it sounded strange to her human mind. A low huffing sound. She wondered if Sam heard it too.

 **I did, and the first time I thought I was some sort of alien. I told you that, though. We'll get used to it, kid. It's barely been a year.**

 _Some of us haven't even had that._

{You're not the only ones here, y'know! Jacob whined. Now stop flirting! We need to get to work.}

 _Aw!_ I chuckled _. It sounds like Jacob doesn't like us too much, Sammy-boy. You alright, Leah?_

(Oh yeah, Jacob's just pissed because he got put in his place by Mr. Alpha. Congratulations, Bella. He better treat you right or he'll have my claws at his throat.)

Apparently Leah liked having Bella around more than she thought. The new she-wolf was older than the Beta, but they did have more than a few things in common, as they would find out over the next few days.

/*You imprinted on the vampire?!*/ Paul and Jared chorused, both horrified.

 _Hell yes I imprinted in the vampire!_ Bella purred. And a damn good thing too. She wouldn't knowingly be selfish enough to carry on a relationship with someone, knowing full well that she could imprint. She wouldn't leave anyone behind like that, Fate be damned. Sam had tried for Leah, she would give him that. He hadn't meant to break her heart and the imprint was completely unexpected. That was about the only thing that kept her from wanting to rip them both to shreds, and Bella knew that her thoughts wouldn't change until she saw that Leah wasn't entirely shattered like she had been not even five days ago. Already there was some sort of improvement, but to be honest getting your heart broken, intentional or not, fucking sucked.

Sam whimpered and his ears were flat against his skull. Bella knew that if she were human, the black wolf would be curled into a ball of self-loathing, just as he'd been the first time she brought it up… Damn.

(I'm not going to say that I'm okay, because I won't be for a while. But fate dealt me a shitry hand knowing that I could get through if. And it wasn't your fault, not entirely.) Leah murmured. (I understand why it had to happen and honestly, you gwo make a good couple. I'd like to think that I know Em pretty well, and while she's all for being taken care of, she's not going to let you push her around. And, as much as it hurts to say it, you would probably need that more than you needed me.)

 **What… Leah, what are you saying?**

(I'm saying that I forgive you, Sam, and I'll try to keep my thoughts to myself from now on.)

 **I… thank you.**

(You treat my cousin right or I'll shove your tail so far down your throat that you'll be shitting shit. Are we clear?)

 **I'm not my father, despite my recent actions.** The alpha harrumphed.

Bella snickered, glad that things were starting to be alright. Leah had made her decision rather quickly, all things considered. It had been less than a week since she phased and already the grey she-wolf looked to the future instead of dwelling on the past.

 _Kudos to you, Lee-lee._

(To you too, Bella. Your boyfriend tried to kill himself and take the rest of us down with him. You've got your work cut out for you.)

 _Oh God, this is gonna take a while._

Sam and Leah laughed while the others growled and grunted in confusion.

{Wait, are we actually going to let her be with our mortal enemy?!} Jacob snapped.

 **I was going to let Bella go after her boyfriend** **whether I liked it or not, because everyone deserves the chance to live and be happy. Their imprint sealed the deal, and there is** _ **absolutely**_ _**nothing**_ **that you can dare to even** _ **think**_ **of trying in order to break them up. Get over yourself, Jacob. They're not the only vampires in the world but they damn sure are the only ones willing to cooperate with us. They could have slaughtered our entire pack the first time around but they chose peace, and they have maintained that peace.**

/If anything, they're the exception to the rule and we have to accept that regardless of the imprint. The imprint just tells us what we already know./ Jared mused.


End file.
